


A False Assumption

by luvsanime02



Series: When the Wind Blows [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto assumed that one day Sasuke and Sakura-chan would get together and leave him behind. He's wrong.</p><p>Third in my When the Wind Blows series, and set about two months after A Little Closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A False Assumption

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is owned by Kishimoto Masashi. I am making nothing off of this fic.

########

 **A False Assumption** by luvsanime02

########

Naruto assumes that someday Sasuke will wise up and realize just how amazing Sakura-chan is. In this, he's not wrong.

Sakura-chan and Sasuke aren't looking at each other, even though they're having sex face-to-face. Naruto knows this because Sakura-chan's looking straight at him over Sasuke's shoulder. The play of emotions across her face is fascinating, exhilarating. The little ring of green that hasn’t been swallowed up by her pupils is dark enough that it's difficult to tell the difference between the two colors in the low lighting.

Her feet are brushing against Naruto’s sides with every movement. The sensation's almost light enough to tickle, but not quite. Which is something of a relief, all things considered. Naruto is pretty sure that laughing right now would end with him waking up later in the hospital.

Not that Naruto feels particularly worried about that, or anything, at the moment. What he does feel is a little uncomfortable. And definitely awkward. But he’s not worried, not exactly. It's not like this is the first time he's had sex with Sasuke, at least. Not the second, third, fourth, or fifth time, either.

With three of them now, though, he has to think everything through first before he moves. Naruto doesn't even know where to put his hands. He wants to lean forward, to touch Sakura-chan and run his fingers down her legs, over her stomach. He wants to touch her breasts, kiss them. Her whole chest is flushed a light red, her nipples pink. Her face is even redder, and she looks-

She looks like she feels just as awkward as he does, actually, but obviously in a much more attractive way.

Naruto’s always known, really, that Sakura-chan’s in love with Sasuke. He's still right.

This doesn't change the fact that now, when Naruto shifts his weight so that he can reach out a hand to her, she returns his hold firmly, almost desperately, and gives him a grateful smile. It's like waking up to birdsong, to the smell of a fresh, spring breeze, and he can feel his cheeks stretching under the force of his answering grin.

Sasuke must feel her relax, because he turns his head to look and smiles at her when their eyes finally meet. Naruto watches Sakura-chan's eyelashes flutter when Sasuke leans over to kiss their intertwined fingers. Sasuke's next few thrusts are faster, and her head flies back, baring her neck and scrunching up the pillow. Naruto feels her hand tighten around his, her feet scraping along his ribs as she attempts to match Sasuke’s rhythm, though she doesn’t have a lot of leverage underneath the both of them. His own breaths speed up even more as Sasuke’s movements force him back onto Naruto again and again.

The thing is, there can't be any jealousy between them, not if this is going to work. They all know that.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura-chan sighs, moaning softly under her breath. “Naruto,” she moans out on the next exhale, louder, almost panting.

There is ice water in Naruto's veins and fire in his guts.

He untangles his hand from Sakura-chan’s so that he can tug some damp hair off of her cheek before he runs his hand up Sasuke’s arm to make sure he’s not too tired yet, squeezing Sasuke’s shoulder and running his hand down Sasuke’s back, his fingers settling firmly over Sasuke’s hip to help steady him.

With her newly-freed hand, Sakura-chan reaches up so that she can grab onto the pillow beneath her head. Her other arm is fully extended and flung out across the bed, her fist clenched tightly in the sheets. Naruto starts moving even more deliberately when he’s resettled. He wants to thrust into Sasuke hard enough that it resonates through all three of them.

His hand on Sasuke's hip, Naruto spreads out his knees more, ignoring Sasuke's wordless grunt of surprise as his own legs are forced further apart, and then Naruto leans back to change the angle, sinking in deeper. He pulls himself out more than halfway before he pushes back in, moaning at the familiar heat and pressure. His movements cause Sasuke to groan, and Sakura-chan's feet to slide down until they land on the small of Sasuke’s back, framed between Naruto's hands.

Naruto stares at them in fascination, at the nail of her big toe that's cracked all the way through, before he registers that Sakura-chan is digging her heels in, her toes starting to flex like they’re trying to grab onto something. So Naruto pushes forward again, harder, and hears her let out a grunt in response.

He does that two more times before he hears a sharp crack. Naruto looks up, dazed, to see her grip has shifted from the pillow to the wall, even though there's nothing to grab there. Well, there wasn’t before, but Naruto supposes the fist-shaped hole that is now doubling as a handhold works well enough.

Besides, it's giving Sakura-chan just enough leverage to finally move with their thrusts, to slam down fast onto Sasuke each time Naruto surges forward. He hears someone's teeth grinding together and doesn't know whose, though he thinks they’re Sasuke's, since Sakura-chan’s lips are parted and Naruto himself is panting.

Sasuke lowers himself onto his elbow, close enough to Sakura-chan that he can drop his head onto her chest, the muscles in his neck and shoulders taut. He pushes back even more firmly onto Naruto, and adds a different rhythm. Naruto’s thrusts become shorter, faster.

The fingers of Sakura-chan’s hand no longer twisted in the sheets are now rubbing against herself, moving frantically, until she’s suddenly coming, her eyes open wide and her back arching impossibly high, pushing all three of them up off the bed for a few seconds. Naruto sees the whole wall shudder from their weight and Sakura-chan’s hold on it.

The sight of her like that is almost enough to send Naruto over the edge, but Sasuke doesn't stop moving, keeps on pushing back against him, and Naruto forces himself to keep up with his pace until Sasuke’s clenching around him. Sakura-chan gasps again, her body shaking with another orgasm, and Naruto finally lets go. It feels like flying, like jumping from a tree in Konoha and staying airborne so long that he lands in Suna, with no time passing in between.

Naruto's awareness comes back to him slowly. Somehow, he's on his back on the bed, his head almost falling off the edge, and his legs are thrown over Sasuke's. He feels a foot nudge his calf and he knows it's Sakura-chan from where she’s spread out on Sasuke's other side. He wiggles his toes half-heartedly and hears a snort in response.

This is when he and Sasuke would usually drift off to sleep, but Sakura-chan props herself up on one arm. She leans down until her lips brush lightly against Sasuke's, who closes his eyes and runs his fingers once through her hair. Naruto has just enough time to feel anticipation before Sakura-chan leans over Sasuke's torso, and then-

It's better than Ichiraku, better than the villagers seeing him as a hero, softer than the sex he's just had but still intense, and it's over far too quickly. Sakura-chan gives him a tired smile as she pulls back, her eyes returned to their normal color, and she scoots back over to lie down again, curling up into Sasuke's side.

Sasuke is watching him, but he doesn't say anything. Naruto tries to focus, but he can feel his own eyelids getting heavier now. Sakura-chan's breathing starts to slow and even out when Sasuke leans forward. This kiss is completely different but just as sweet as Sakura-chan's, and somehow this doesn’t surprise Naruto. Sasuke's lips slide against his very slowly, and he just as slowly pulls away after a minute. Naruto watches Sasuke lie back down and drift off to sleep before he follows.

Naruto assumed before today that, one day, Sasuke and Sakura-chan would get married and have kids, and their team would be strangely unbalanced after that.

In this one assumption, Naruto is wrong. Their team is still very equal. He also knows that it's a mess most of the time. But it's theirs.


End file.
